


let the past die

by killjoywhatsername



Category: Alias (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Angst and Humor, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Julian Sark Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale Has a Great Pack, Slow Burn Julian Sark/Sydney Bristow, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername
Summary: “I’m not self destructing. That already happened. Now I’m rebuilding.”Julian Sark gains a new perspective on life. It may or may not have to do with him becoming a werewolf.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> About 4 people in this world still cares about Alias. I am one of those 4. 
> 
> I tried to make it so you don't need to know much about Alias though. This is also a very, very loose and vague sequel to my fic [Secret Agent Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120815) Secret Agent Man 
> 
> I have about 20k and counting of this fic written so buckle up for a fun ride.

Sark came tumbling into the hallway. He meant to be much more graceful about it, but it was hard to be graceful when he was bleeding out. All his dealings with Sloane had finally come to bite him and the old fool had the gull to send people after him. It had to be him too since he was the one who employed Sark to be in that warehouse tonight. He was the only one who knew where Sark was going to be, it was so obviously Sloane. 

Usually he would have predicted such a move or at least he would have shot first so the operative didn’t hurt him, but he was blindsided by the fact that it as Lauren who delivered the blow. Lauren his ex-girlfriend? Partner with benefits? They never labeled it It didn’t matter. Lauren, whom by all accounts, should be dead. He saw her dead body in CIA custody, examined it himself. 

Milo bloody Rambaldi was becoming the bane of Sark’s existence, and if his theory that the 15th century prophet had anything to do with Lauren’s resurrection, he was also the cause of Sark’s potential demise 

He really hated Rambaldi.

The only saving grace was he managed to escape and he wasn’t too far away from Beacon Hills. It had been two years since he had taken the artifact away from the eldest Hale and found out that werewolves were real. He didn’t know much about werewolves but he figured there had to be something Peer Hale could do. He didn’t know if Peter would even want to help him, but it wasn’t like he had a lot of options. The wound was too much for him to take care of himself. He was shot twice in his side. It was a miracle he had made it this far. A hospital would be the first place Lauren and others would check. No one would guess he would come here. 

He knocked on the door several times. When he didn’t get a response he decided he would just pick the lock. He was still a master thief as well as an assassin, basically a jack of trade for all things criminal.

The lock wasn’t that hard to break and as soon as he got the door open he hobbled insides. “Peter! Stiles!” He yelled out. It was past midnight, surely one of them would be here.

Sure enough, Stiles came out of one of the doors in the hallway, half dressed and his hair mussed up. He had gained some muscle since Sark last saw him. He also seemed to have a gained a collection of tattoos. Most notably one of a wolf and a fox chasing each other on the left side of his abdomen. There wasn’t any doubt what he had just interrupted. He completely understood why the two ignored him when he knocked.

The boy took look one look at him. “Oh shit. You look terrible," he turned around towards the hallway and shouted, Peter!” 

Seconds later Peter walked out just wearing sweatpants that were hugging his hips. His eyes narrowed at Sark. “How did you get in here?”

“S’not hard.. to break in,” Sark replied, realizing his words were slurring which was not a good sign, “Is there anything you can do?”

He hated how pathetic he sounded. He really wanted to kill Sloane or Lauren, preferably both. Desperate times called for desperate measures. 

Peter sighed. “I don’t know. I could turn you but there are no guarantees it would work,” He looked at Stiles, “Could you heal him?”

Stiles walked closer to him, inspecting his wound.He shook his head. “My abilities aren’t there yet.”

“Can’t I become a werewolf?” Sark managed to get out. 

“The bite is the only option.” Peter replied, looking at Stiles.

“Are you sure you want to bite this guy? This is the first outsider you want to bring into the pack? The international assassin thief guy?” Stiles asked. Sark wanted to kill him. He did his best to glare at the boy. Logically, the boy was making sane arguments. No one should trust him, let alone save his life, and yet he had try.

“You would rather I just let him die here? He got past your wards, didn’t he?” Peter countered. Sark didn’t understand the last part but at least it seemed as though he was willing to help him out.

“Fair point. Okay, bite him.” He looked down at Sark, “If you think about hurting anyone in this pack I will make you pay.” There was fire behind his brown eyes that made Sark know he was serious. 

“I swear, I just want to live.” Sark said.

“It might not take, besides it means we would have to take responsibility for him for the first few weeks.” Peter said seriously. It seemed like he was giving Stiles a way out in case the boy really wasn’t sure he was okay with the decision to save Sark. Neither of them seem nearly as concerned as Sark was about the fact that he was bleeding out profusely. 

“I’ve always wanted a puppy.” Stiles said with a flutter of his eyelashes at his boyfriend. Sark began to reconsider ever getting involved. Maybe the hospital was a better option. Or dying.

“Not a dog.” Sark grunted. It was becoming harder to talk. He looked at Peter, “I’ll take the risk.”

The older man sighed. “Fine.” His eyes then turned red, he grabbed Sark’s wrist and bit down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! I legit never thought this would get comments or kudos and wrote for pure self indulgence to me so I appreciate this so much.

Sark awoke in a very comfortable bed. The silk sheets felt wonderous on his skin. The downside was his head was pounding and there was an irritating ticking noise ringing in his ears. Everything was just so loud. 

He looked down at where the gaping wound was except now it was gone. He ran his hands over his smooth skin. In fact, all his previous scars were gone. A tinge of emotion hit him as he realized he would no longer have the scar on his knee where Sydney once stabbed him with a pickaxe. Those were simpler times. 

Minutes later Peter walked in the room with Stiles following behind. Stiles threw something at him which he caught easily.

He glared. He was sure if looks could kill Stiles would be dead. Hell, if he had access to his guns Stiles would be bleeding out by now. In Sark’s hand was a blue dog collar.

“It’ll bring out your eyes.” The boy said with a shrug and a sly smile. “Don’t feel bad. When my best friend turned I got him a dog bowl.”

“And here I thought I had a sick sense of humor.” Sark muttered, tossing the collar to the side. He sat up straight in bed. “But really, thank you. I know you had your doubts, and rightfully so. I just didn’t know what else to do.” He said and it was probably one of the most sincere things he had ever said.

Last night made him realize that he was alone. He always knew, you don’t become an assassin and have tons of friends or loved ones, but there was something about facing one’s mortality that makes you think about the people in your life and Sark didn’t have anyone. He had to rely on the help of two people whom were practically strangers to him that he tried to rob once. Talk about pathetic.

He never wanted to feel like that again. He was going to make a point of never feeling like that again.

“You’re lucky I became an Alpha not long after you left last time. Only Alphas can turn people.”

“That’s why your eyes were red.” Sark replied. Remembering that when he first came to Beacon Hills Peter’s eyes were bright blue. 

“Exactly. You’re a Beta. Wolves without a pack are Omegas.”

“Seems a bit kinky.” Sark said, still trying to wrap his head around the idea that he was any type of werewolf.

“You don’t want to know how to become an Alpha?” Stiles asked, a hint of surprise in his voice.

“I’m ambitious, sure, but I don’t really care about werewolf politics.” Sark shrugged, “Besides, I’m assuming the Alpha has to take care of everyone in the pack? I’m not suited for that. I didn’t become a werewolf for power. I became one out necessity.” Sark replied. He leaned forward. He felt better than he had in years though the loud sounds were still present in his head. 

“Maybe I didn’t screw up biting you after all.” Peter said, giving him a look that reminded him of the way Irina would look at him when he was younger and would say something she wouldn’t expect. It was a kind of look that was like the person was trying to see into his soul. Irina could pull it off effectively enough, Peter didn’t really compare.

“So, how much do I have to be by Beacon Hills to not become an omega?” It still went against most of his nature to say things like ‘becoming an omega’ and speaking of Alphas, but he still needed to cover his bases. 

Stiles was the one to answer this time. “Sorry dude, you have to move here unless you can find another pack.”

Sark almost snapped at him until he noticed a slight uptick in Stiles’ heartbeat. There were apparently a lot of ways werewolf powers came could be used. “You’re lying.”

“How?!” The boy half-shouted in surprise. Jumping to emphasize it all. “I’ve gotten so good. I can lie to Peter!” He then turned to his significant other. “Never about important stuff, babe. Just like your surprise party.  I worked really hard mastering my skills.” He huffed.

“I deal with people lying on a daily basis. I was trained from a young age and very good at what I do.” He said matter-a-factly. He looked at Peter, “So, I don’t have to move here?”

Peter shook his head. “No, you don’t. Half the pack is away at college. As long as you visit every once in awhile and come if there’s emergency, you’ll be fine. You will need to stay here for a few weeks though. It lets the pack bond settle and the full moon is soon and I can’t let you handle it on your own without knowing you’ll be in control.” 

Sark nodded. “That’s the most logical thing said though all of this.” He shifted his body in the bed to a more comfortable position. “I should warn you though, the people who did this to me may come here. I doubt it since this is pretty off the radar, but I want to give you fair warning.” 

Stiles waved it off. “I have so many wards protecting this place, we’ll be fine.” Then it seemed as though he realized what he made no sense to Sark. “Uh, yeah, I’m magic so I put up some protection spells? It means no one with bad intentions can come here.” 

“I’m gonna need you at every time I go to one of my safe houses.” Sark replied. He was taking this all remarkably well, if he said so himself. 

Peter looked at him oddly. “Are you sure you had no knowledge of the supernatural before this? You’re taking this better than any bitten wolf I’ve ever seen.”

“Before I met you two my only foray into the supernatural was through Rambaldi and that was more “this prophecy might come true but it most likely won’t” or locating some music box in the Arctic that is centuries old yet still works.” 

“Sounds kind of boring.” Stiles said. 

“The Arctic was a good mission. I’m already missing my scar from it.” 

“What happened?” Stiles asked, curiosity piqued. 

Sark smiled. “The best CIA agent there is threw a pickaxe at my knee after I made a witty remark.” 

“Something tells me you were being a sarcastic shit who threatened to harm the agent and the agent wasn’t having it.” Stiles narrowed his eyes. 

“Guilty as charged. Sydney never puts up with my commentary.” He was aware of the fondness in his voice. It was hard not to. He truly did like Sydney. They may be on different sides but she was one of the few people who had his respect. She truly was the best at what she did. “Anyways, I’ll stay here for awhile. I may look like I have control of my newfound abilities but I do need some tips on how to keep the noises at bay.” 

Peter nodded in understanding, “Is everything too loud for you?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll help you with that.” Peter replied. 

“Terrific. After that, I’ll get started on finding the people responsible for this.” Sark said. He already know who was behind it and he wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to do yet but he knew he was not going to live in hiding forever. 

Stiles let out a full blown laugh. Peter and Sark just gave him questioning looks. “Like, I get it. If someone almost killed me I’d be pissed too, but it’s way too funny that this pack’s go to thing is revenge.”

Sark quirked an eyebrow though he remembered Peter’s family were murdered and years later there was a few murders right around the time Peter resurfaced. It must have had something to do with that. 

Peter have gave him a look of relief. He probably guessed that Sark had down his research last time he was around. “Glad I don’t have to explain to you. Stiles is always so dramatic when he tells it.”

“Well you did go on a killing spree.” Stiles said with a smirk.

“Three people is hardly a spree. I’ve killed more people in an hour.” Sark drawled. Then he looked at the open mouth, shocked look of Stiles and realized most people didn’t talk like that and although they were less normal than most they had morals. 

“You got to stop the killing if you’re going to be in this pack. Like self defense is one thing but for profit needs to stop.” Stiles said. 

“That does sound a little excessive...” Peter trailed off. 

Sark gave a dismissive wave. “If it makes you feel better I’ve moved my occupation to mostly trade. Like that insipid teapot I got from you two last year. I hardly kill people now.” He relies and it was mostly true. He didn’t go out of his way to kill, never really did anyways, but now he just wanted enough money to retire comfortably. It was probably why Lauren was sent to kill him. Not many people in his line of work can just change the way he did and expect to be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on [tumblr](http://killjoywhatsername.tumblr.com/)


End file.
